Scientist
The Scientist Zombie is a playable zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is the healer class on the Zombies faction, but his secondary functionality is for scouting around picking off enemies at closer engagements. Its rival is the Sunflower for their healing capabilites. Abilities Goo Blaster (Primary Weapon) The Goo Blaster is essentially a semi-auto shotgun with spread capabilities. It has a special ammo known as "Purple Goo #2."(Purple goo #1 is for the goop ability for the Chomper.) It has a fast reload of of approximately two seconds. The goo blaster has a total of five starting ammunition (six with the "Higher goo capacity goo tanks" upgrade.) It is best to use this deadly weapon at close to medium range to make the best of the secondary spread. The Goo Blaster has three upgrades for it. Perfect Rapid reloader; A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficient way to reload quickly. Upgrades *Higher Capacity Goo Tanks: Goo tank capacity increased resulting in more ammo capacity. *Zomboss Enhanced Goo: Zomboss enhanced goo scientifically designed to cause more damage and tastes better too. *Perfect Rapid Reloader: A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficentway to reload quickly. Warp The player teleports to a location in preferential vision. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Zombie Heal Station Emits purple goo #3 that heals all zombies in a two meter diameter. Sticky Explody Ball Throws a explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. Deals 40 to 60 damage. It also sticks to plants. Garden Variety Abilities Heal Bomb A huge ball as like the Sticky explody ball with a bigger radius. Shares some similarites as with the Chili Bean Bomb except angles of trajectory. Heals nearby zombies instead of doing damage. Energy Warp The scientist's cells are taken apart and transfered into a ball of purple light that travels with the ability of invincibility. The scientist is able to travel freely but cannot jump or attack. He also gains no speed boost. This ability is too powerful in Gardens and Graveyards mode since the ability to capture objectives can happen. Armored Heal Station It can recharge faster then the normal heal station but its shining specialty is that it comes withover 4x the normal health station and 2x the radius but comes with a dire cost. It heals at a slower rate. Also another downfall is that it self destructs after 15-45 seconds and IS spontaneous. This is the most along with that like the Tall-nut Battlement its incredible size allows all players to jump on most buildings. Its description is inncorrect since it depends how you play. Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist Gallery Scientist_Zombie_PvZFB.jpg|An artwork of Scientist Zombie images (83).jpg|A Scientist description 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|A Chomper trying to eat a Scientist Zombie. Trivia *The Scientist Zombie bears some resemblances to the Rocket Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The Scientist Zombie creates his own technology, that Zomboss patents. *This is 1 of the 2 zombies which start with its Y button ability, the other being the Foot Soldier. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare